A Clashing of Time
by Love Guardian
Summary: The 2 worlds of Lunar collide, the past and future. Please don't flame me. Thanks! By the way I didn't like the outcome of the chapter I wrote, so I rewrote it, please read!!! ^-^


A clashing of Time  
  
The 2 worlds of Lunar collide, the past and future. What will happen to the characters? Well I'll tell you this much, its about Love, suspense, humor, and hatred. Ok people I know I didn't say this before, but, I would really appreciate it if you only send me reviews if its to say something good about my story, so please don't send me flames, thank you. ^-^  
  
I guess it's just another one of those days where you wake up really early in the morning, and you want to sleep in more, but there's no point cause you know you won't fall back asleep anyway…Lemina pulled the covers off of herself, brushed her hair and got ready to go downstairs for breakfast. She looked as lazily in the morning as usual. Half of her hair was all flattened, and she looked only half awake as she sat down at the table of the guild. The whole group was there, for it wasn't even that long since they had defeated Zophar. And since Hiro and Lucia took off, the group decided to reunite once again, and explore more of the world of Lunar together. So Leo, Ronfar, Jean, Lemina, Nall and Ruby. (In Human form) They were all really tired from staying up all night talking.  
  
Lemina spoke first. "Good morning." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Rise and Shine, Lemina. Your late for my famous Eggs and toast." Ronfar said with a grin.  
  
Lemina glared at him. "Its eggs and toast…. What's so famous about them?"  
  
Ronfar didn't reply.  
  
Jean automatically saw where this was leading too and jumped in "So where are we going to today exactly?"  
  
Leo broke in this time before Lemina had the chance to say anything. "We are heading to the Blue Spire today, we've been to many places so far, but we have never thoroughly had the chance to look through the Blue Spire."  
  
"Does this mean we are going to see my sweet Hiro?!!!" Ruby practically pounced on Leo knocking him off his chair and pulling the rest of the table down with him. Resulting in all of everyone's food falling on Leo's face.  
  
Leo Screamed just as Orange juice landed in his eyes. "Ahh damn it!! It burns!! Ruby what the hell is your problem?!"  
  
Nall broke in. "Ruby!! You're MY girlfriend!! What's this about Hiro?! I'm your one and only!" He spoke Jealously.  
  
No one seemed to be paying attention to Leo, as everyone was frozen keeping his or her eyes on Nall and Ruby's situation. Leo tried to scramble out from under the table, without success.  
  
"I think I'm blind!!"  
  
"Well…. I do love you Nall…. (She blushed) I'm sorry, old habit…Bad Ruby!" She gave her arm a little smack.  
  
Nall rolled his eyes, and decided to let this one pass… this time.  
  
Everyone headed upstairs to pack up their equipment and got ready to leave. Ronfar shut the door behind him.  
  
Everyone started walking off when they noticed Ronfar was way behind, Lemina ran back to him and pulled on Ronfar's arm really hard. Practically yanking it off.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for Ronfar?! You big jerk! Come on, and get moving you lazy ass!" Lemina spat.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to get like that Lemina! I know you've gotten up at the wrong side of the bed and all, but sheesh. You're carrying it way too far!" Ronfar growled. "And besides I think I just heard a strange noise from inside the house. Maybe one of us should go back to check it out….Wait a minute!! Where's Leo?!"  
  
Lemina's jaw dropped.  
  
Jean looked around her surroundings; Leo was nowhere in sight.  
  
That's when; almost synchronized everyone jolted right back into the house! The group burst through the door almost tripping on each other.  
  
"We are so sorry." Jean said trying not to laugh, especially considering what Leo just went through.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys were going to come back for me!!" Leo roared.  
  
"Oh Leo, I can't believe this happened. If there's anything we can do to make up for that, just tell us." Lemina cried apologetically.  
  
"I'll hold you to that…" Leo mumbled.  
  
"Well, It was an accident, that was really funny ha ha ha! I mean we actually were halfway to the Blue Spire when we remembered you! Hah ha ha! And then to come in here and see you trapped under a huge mess...(sighs) at least you didn't get hurt." Ronfar smirked.  
  
As soon as Leo was freed from the table, he jumped up and grabbed Ronfar by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I did get hurt!! My eyes are stinging like hell! And you didn't hear me?!"  
  
Lemina quickly trying to divert Leo's attention from Ronfar to something else she quickly said. "Maybe we should go and get yourself cleaned up Leo!" she pulled him by the arm up the stairs.  
  
Ronfar glared at Leo taking off up the stairs. Jean slowly walked up to Ronfar starring at him straight in the eyes glaring.  
  
"What did I do? Do I have food crumbs on my face? Or is this face too handsome to turn away from?"  
  
"You have some nerve Ronfar. How inconsiderate can you possibly be?" And with that Jean headed off to chat with Nall and Ruby.  
  
Ronfar stared at Jean in shock. "Wait a minute, Jean!! You have---" Ronfar was immediately cut off when Jean jumped in and interrupted.  
  
"No, Ronfar! How come you are so insensitive?"  
  
"What?! I'm not insensitive, I was trying to brighten up the moment!" Ronfar lied.  
  
"Ok I'm going to clean up that mess, I would suggest you do the same…Ronfar!"  
  
Jean took off to get a mop and bucket.  
  
Ruby approached Ronfar this time.  
  
"What is it this time?" Ronfar rolled his eyes. "I seem to be in everyone's bad books today."  
  
"It's alright Ronfar I'm not here to yell at you." Ruby Smiled. "What Jean meant to say is that you really just embarrassed Leo and hurt his feelings. Although Leo likes to let on he's tough like rock."  
  
Ronfar smiled. "You're right… I guess I just wasn't thinking or something… Thanks pretty Kitty!"  
  
Ruby giggled. "Don't mention it… HUG!!" She pounced into Ronfar's Arms and squeezed him tightly, practically suffocating Ronfar, so she loosened her grip. Ronfar hugged her a little but then being the player Ronfar is, he started lowering his hands to Ruby's butt.  
  
"AAAH!!" Ruby shrieked. "Ronfar! Hands OFF!! For the love of Althena. Don't you EVER do that again!!"  
  
"Whoops sorry Ruby… it's a habit.. heh heh…" Ronfar laughed sheepishly.  
  
Nall entered the room. "Ruby, did you just scream? Is everything ok?"  
  
Ronfar quickly turned in the other direction; he grabbed a broom from the closet and ran over to help Jean clean up the table and the floor.  
  
Nall stared at Ronfar suspiciously.  
  
"Everything's okay Nall!" Ruby Beamed. "I'm just excited, and yet nervous about going to the Blue Spire that's all. A lot has happened there in the past."  
  
"Well on the bright side, I'll be there to protect you Ruby." Nall Blushed. He grabbed Ruby's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I love you."  
  
Ruby turned beet red. "Nall…" She put Nall's arms around her waist. And she laid her head on his chest. "I love you too. And I know I'll be safe in the Blue Spire, as long as you're by my side, Nall." She kissed him on the lips. And he kissed her back.  
  
Leo and Lemina came down the stairs. Which Made Nall and Ruby break the Kiss, they jumped and were startled by all the sudden movement around them. Nall and Ruby walked over to Lemina and Leo, while waiting for Ronfar and Jean to return. When they finally did, they headed out the door.  
  
"To the Blue Spire!!" Lemina shouted gleefully.  
  
  
  
Finally everyone was ready and out the door. They made there way to the Blue spire.  
  
(It seemed so long ago since I was last here.) Thought Ruby.  
  
"We'd better not run into any of those guardians again!! Cause this time we don't have the Dragonship Destiny with us. And the last time I was so sure it would be the end of my life!" Ruby shouted.  
  
"Please calm down Ruby, I would honestly suggest that for your own good and ours, that you try to stay quite just so we don't wake up any guardians that may be lurking around here." Leo said with an annoyed voice.  
  
"So… I guess I'm the only one who has never been up here huh?" Nall asked with a confused expression.  
  
"What's the matter Nall? Afraid of what's up there?? Why do you look so worried?" Lemina teased.  
  
"Umm…no I'm not afraid…its just something's not right. I can sense it…"  
  
"Right" Lemina said sarcastically.  
  
"No he's right! There's something not quite up to par…. But I don't know what it is." Leo looked up to the top of the tower with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Oh so now not only is Nall afraid, but Leo is too! I'd never expect this kind of thing from Leo!" Jean laughed.  
  
Nall and Leo both glared at her simultaneously.  
  
Leo began to run up the tower steps, quickly beginning to search all of the areas, all of the others followed his lead.  
  
"Wh--what's that rumbling?!" Ruby shrieked.  
  
"Its an earth quake!!" Lemina cried.  
  
"That's no earth quake! its something else. It's big and it's moving!!" Ronfar shouted as loudly as he could so everyone could hear him.  
  
That's when the ground underneath them started to cave in. they all plummeted down…deeper and deeper. It was like a bottomless pit they just kept falling.  
  
Leo tried to be brave so he grabbed his mystere mask from his pocket and shouted. "I Mystere shall save you! I am the fighter for justice and truth!"  
  
"Ok Leo, but could you save the speech for later, and maybe save us NOW!!" Lemina choked through her tears.  
  
"Anything to help save the civilians that I care so deeply for. Everyone Grab on to me and hold on!" Leo grabbed a rope from his pocket and tied it in a loop he threw the rope up above his head hoping it would catch a rock so they could stop falling. But before anything could be done, they hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks Leo. You're my…hero.." Lemina said with swirly eyes.  
  
"Yeah a real life saver. Just in the nick of time" Ruby stood up just to fall over on her back again.  
  
Leo turned his face away from the others and removed his mask. He felt pretty bad that he couldn't help anyone, and he almost gave away his secret identity. "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything. It was Mystere."  
  
Jean stood up, she was a bit dizzy.  
  
"I'm ok. I used ronfar as a cushion, not exactly soft, but he did a good job at cushioning my landing…. Hey Ronfar! Get up! Thanks for helping me out there." Jean smiled sweetly. "Ugh… Ronfar?"  
  
"I think he's out cold" Nall ran over to him to see if he was injured badly. "I'm actually surprised that the fall didn't kill us, let alone hardly injuring us too seriously."  
  
"Speak for yourself Nall" Lemina spat.  
  
Ruby quickly asked. "Well how do we get around now? Ronfar is knocked out and were so lost.. We ended up in the basement…and I never even knew there was one…"  
  
Leo sighed. "I'll carry him I suppose."  
  
Leo slowly picked Ronfar up… "Ronfar, you smell of so much alcohol, you need to lay off buddy!"  
  
"Well I don't see any stairs…and we can't go back the way we came, it's too steep. There must be some passageway in the walls….Hey! There's an inscription here! ……It looks like a spell, I bet it's used to transport out of here." Lemina grins widely.  
  
Leo puts Ronfar down and walks over to the inscription to investigate.  
  
"Hmm… It is very old, and the words are difficult to read, it's all chipped and covered with dust."  
  
Ruby pounced up beside Leo and Lemina. "Oooooh…. This is going to be exciting! Jean, Nall! Come here and we can try to interpret what the inscription says!"  
  
Jean pulled out her water bottle and opened the lid. "Nall you can go over and check it out, I'm going to tend to Ronfar, and try to wake him up."  
  
"Sure, Jean! I'll give it a shot, I'm used to reading the old handwriting from my time anyway" Nall ran up behind Ruby.  
  
Jean turned back to Ronfar, and sprinkled some water over his face. "Ronfar, please get up. Wake up Ronfar, please."  
  
Ronfar began to twist and turn… (Yawns) What happened? I feel like a house fell on me or something…." He groaned.  
  
"Ugh… not exactly, I fell on you, sorry. Can you stand up?" Jean asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah sure, I can manage." Ronfar slowly began to stand up.  
  
Jean and Ronfar joined the others at the inscription on the wall.  
  
"There! We've got all the dust off, it was hard. But if it's the way out of here, it's definitely worth it." Lemina grinned.  
  
Lemina read the inscription out loud.  
  
The inscription read:  
  
Not a word written here must you miss.  
  
The world may fall into a deep abyss.  
  
The present and past become one.  
  
The spell shall not break till thy task is done.  
  
Work together to accomplish your goals.  
  
Release the power in your hearts and souls.  
  
Darkness looms closer, and it's not very far.  
  
It came from the dark corners of the Blue Star.  
  
Only thou have the power within to achieve victory.  
  
Thou must fight along side with the saviors of history.  
  
Signed, (The name was scratched out)  
  
  
  
Leo gazed at it reading it over once in his head trying to make sense of it. "What the Hell?!"  
  
Ronfar shivered. "This thing gives me the spooks! How come there is no name of the writer? And even more importantly, what does that mean?!"  
  
Ruby jumped into the arms of the closest person, which happened to be Jean. Ruby starts whimpering and begins to cry. "Th-this spell…it doesn't take us out of here! There's no way out Je-jean! We're trapped!"  
  
Jean was just as upset as Ruby, but she didn't want to make anyone feel any worse than they already were.  
  
"Ruby…." Jean looked down at her feet. "You and Nall could always turn into your flying cat forms to fly out of here… if you wanted too."  
  
"What and leave you, and everyone else here? I'd never do that. If we left you even for just 5 minutes, you guys would get yourselves into a lot of trouble." Ruby replied teasingly through her tears trying to hide her fear.  
  
Leo was still fascinated with the inscription, it seemed that he had forgotten that they were all trapped down there.  
  
"Nall? Do know what any of this means?"  
  
Nall looked very unhappy. "No Leo, I don't know anything about it, and it most certainly is not an exit!! Althena damn it!"  
  
Ruby wandered around looking for an exit. But she noticed that Lemina was as still as stone.  
  
"Lemina?" Hellooo? Anybody home? Are you ok? Oh no! You're in shock! What?! Why?!"  
  
Ruby turned her gaze to where Lemina was facing.  
  
A blue greenish light was shining through the unscripted letters on the wall. Nobody noticed it until it was reflecting all over the room.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey what do you people think of this rewritten chapter? Is it better? If anyone would like me to continue to the next chapter then I would really appreciate it if you people could give me some reviews. Thank you.  
  
I'd like to thank, Re-o-ko. She's a friend of mine who just recently posted up a chapter of her own fanfic. I've read it, and it's short but sweet.  
  
Please read it, It's a Lunar Eternal Blue fanfic, called "You'll be mine, soon" Thank you, Re-o-ko!  
  
I'd also like to thank, Crescent Lancer for encouraging me to write this fanfic. You helped me a lot. And to anyone else out there, I really suggest that you read Crescent Lancer's stories too. They are really really good. Especially the Jeo fanfics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
